1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressors for compressing gases such as coolant gas and the like, and more particularly to compressors having a mechanism for reducing pulsating of discharge pressure.
2. Prior Art
The compressors of a type in which a plurality of cylinder bores are formed in a cylinder block, and pistons are fitted in the cylinder bores, and the pistons are reciprocated with a predetermined phase difference by means of oblique plates and the like, are known as wobble type and swash plate type compressors and the like. In the compressors of this kind, the pulsating of the discharge pressure has heretofore been a problem. This pulsating causes a vibration of each cooling apparatus through a piping, and becomes a cause of generation of abnormal sound. For this reason, inventions for reducing the pulsating of the discharge pressure have heretofore been proposed.
One of the inventions is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 56-44481. This invention is has a first high pressure chamber and a second high pressure chamber formed in a cylinder head portion, and this first high pressure chamber and the second high pressure chamber are communicated by means of a communicating hole, and the gas compressed in the cylinder bores is arranged to be discharged by passing sequentially through a discharge hole formed in the valve plate, a first high pressure chamber, a communicating hole, a second high pressure chamber and a discharge opening, and the pulsating of the discharge pressure is reduced by so the called muffler effect.
However, in the foregoing conventional construction, the first high pressure chamber is constructed by the valve plate and the surrounding cylinder head but the second high pressure chamber is constructed by a cover and the surrounding cylinder head which is fixed to a rear end surface of the cylinder head. Accordingly, in order to seal the second high pressure chamber from the outside, a special seal member such as an O-ring or the like must be installed between the cylinder head and the cover, and the number of component parts requiring sealing is increased, which has been a problem.